


Earthquake

by talitha78



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We can make an earthquake up in here</i>. Also known as the vid where things go boom on the beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthquake

**Title:** Earthquake  
 **Song Artist:** Labrinth ft. Tinie Tempah  
 **Fandom:** _The Avengers_ 2012  
 **Length:** 2:30  
 **Warnings:** Explosions. So many explosions. Also: LYRICS NOT SAFE FOR WORK.

Downloadable version available on [**Livejournal**](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/272323.html) and [ **Dreamwidth**](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/239845.html).


End file.
